Loosing Fred
by The Bravest Gryffindor
Summary: This is a tale of The Weasleys after The Battle of Hogwarts, coping with Fred's death. Enjoy! Disclaimer, I do not own HP or any HP characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Loosing Fred**

**~Chapter 1~**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everyone, this is my first story! I hope you lot like it! Please rate and review!**

**xoxo The Bravest Gryffindor**

***Ginny's P.O.V.**

I never thought that I would ever loose one of my brothers. It was towards the end of the battle when Fred died. I had been in hiding with Luna when I decided it was time to try and find my family. As I walked into the Great Hall, I saw a group of familiar ginger haired people, but someone was on the ground. I started to run. "WHAT THE HELL?" I screamed. I couldn't stop. My brother Fred lay on the ground- very still. "FRED! FRED, WAKE UP! WAKE UP FREDDY!" I started to shake Fred very violently in order to try to wake him up, but I wasn't a daft bimbo, I knew he was dead. "Ginny, he died in the battle." My other brother Bill said softly. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I sobbed. "Fred, Fred... come back Freddy." "STUPEFY!" Oh great, now I couldn't move. "**ARTHUR!**" Screamed my Mum. "It had to be done Molly," Dad said softly.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everyone! I am so sorry for not updating in a while. I am also sorry for writing such a short first chapter. Between an emergency as well as the Olympics, I just haven't gotten around to writing. My classes will be starting soon, so I have no idea how often I will be able to upload chapters. So, I am going to updating as often as I can. I am HORRIBLE at typing, so I warn you that it's going to take me a while to get everything ready for you lot. Thanks for reading. I now present to you CHAPTER 2, enjoy! **

**xoxo The Bravest Gryffindor**

**Ginny's POV A little while later**

I was shocked. I was scared. I was angry. I was sad. I wanted to go home. I wanted to go back to the times when Freddie, George, Ron, and I would play quidditch in our backyard. I wanted my brother back. I suddenly felt a soft hand on my back. "Ginny," said Harry. "Love, he's not coming back. He wouldn't want you to be upset. He'd want you to pull a prank on Ron." I chuckled at that. I loved this man who sat before me. I have loved him since I was ten years old, seeing my brothers off the platform. I loved Harry James Potter more than Ron loved food or Hermione for that matter. "Thanks Harry. I love you." "Love you too Gin." I gave Harry a small smile. I sat up and went off in search of George or Ron. I never told anyone this, but honestly speaking, I loved Fred, George, and Ron the most out of my six brothers. They were my best friends growing up. It was Fred, George, and Ron, who taught me how to fly on a broomstick. They were the ones who comforted me when I was upset about something. Yeah, we fought loads of the time, but we still loved each other very much. I walked up to Gryffindor Tower. I stopped at the portrait of The Fat Lady. "Ginny Weasley, you are a true Gryffindor. You do not need to tell me a password for you belong in my tower!" Exclaimed The Fat Lady. "Thank you," was all I could reply. I walked into the Gryffindor Common Room, where I saw many familiar faces of past Gryffindors. Amongst them, I saw a familiar red head sitting in the corner, by the fireplace. "George," I sobbed. Fresh tears were pouring out of my eye sockets. "Oh Ginny," was all he could say before I ran at him and jumped into his arms. He pulled me to his chest and just rocked me back and forth. "He's gone Georgie. He'll never be able to pull a prank on me again." I continued to sob, getting George's shirt, soaking wet. But, I didn't think he seemed to mind. At that present moment, despite loosing one of my brother's, for the first time in over a year, I suddenly felt safe. I knew that it was going to take a long time, but my family and I would eventually heal. I eventually stopped crying, only to look up at George, who had tears in his eyes as well. "I'm sorry Georgie. I should be acting a little more mature." I started to go on some more, until George cut me off. "I am your brother; it's my job to protect you. I am here for you Ginny. I love you. Fred felt the same way. He would be upset if he saw his baby sister crying her eyes out over him. He will always love you Ginevra Molly Weasley. Remember that." I smiled at George and kissed his cheek. "I'm going to go walk around a bit, catch up with some people. Okay?" "Sure thing Gin." We're apparating home in an hour though. I'll holler when it's time." "Okay, I love you." "Love you too Ginny." With that, I got up from my brother's comfortable lap, and strolled around the rest of the Common Room. I stopped to chat with Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnson (I should set her up with George), Seamus, Neville, and Katie Bell. It felt really great to see some of my old housemates again, although I wish it were under better circumstances. "Ginny, it's time to go home," said George. At that, I followed my brother out of the Common Room, through the portrait.

**A/N: so what did you lot think? PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! The Bravest Gryffindor xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3- LOOSING FRED**

**A/N: Hey! Okay, so I'm updating as fast as humanly possible. I really don't know at the present moment where I'm going with the plot of this story. I'm just going to play it by ear. Here's CHAPTER 3. PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW OTHERWISE I WILL ABANDON THIS STORY...**

**Enjoy! -TBG xx**

I walked down the corridor with George. We passed by loads of bodies, just laying there. I let a single tear fall from my eyes when I saw Colin Creevey, very still, on the floor. Around him were some Hufflepuffs from our year. George tugged on my arm. "He didn't deserve to die," George mumbled. Colin was in the D.A. with us. He died a true Gryffindor. George led me out of the castle, through the grass, to a field where the rest of our family, and Harry, and Hermione, stood. "Ready Ginny?" Asked dad. "Yes," I said, not wanting to leave my home. That's what Hogwarts was, and still is to every person who walks through its doors. _Home_. Yeah the Burrow was my home too, but Hogwarts was where I made life-long friendships. It was where I really got to know the love of my life. Hogwarts will always be my home. "Ginny!" My mum snapped. "Pay attention! Take Percy's hand." I took my older brother's hand and closed my eyes. A second later, I opened them up, to find myself outside of my childhood home. I pushed past everyone and ran inside up the old, rickety staircase, up to the third floor, where Fred and George's room was. _Fred. It wasn't Fred's room anymore. _Pushing my way inside, I locked to door and jumped onto Fred's old bed. The pillow still smelt like him. I sobbed more, and more, until I felt as if I could sob no more. I sat up quickly when I heard a knock at the door. "Ginevra, may I come in?" Asked Percy. "Absolutely not!" I screamed at the door. _Alahorma_. In walked Percy, with red rimes around his eyes. _Had he been crying? Since when did Percy care about his family?_ "Ginevra I wanted..." I cut Percy off. "HOW DARE YOU COME BACK AND THINK THAT WE'D WANT YOU HERE?! YOU LEFT US FOR THEM YOU MAD NUTTER! AND IF YOU REALLY GAVE A DAMN ABOUT ME, THEN YOU'D KNOW THAT IT IS GINNY! NOT GINEVRA! GINNY! NOW GET YOUR ROYAL ARSE OUT OF THIS ROOM! I NEVER WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN!" I screamed at Percy. I expected him to give me a lecture, but to my great surprise, he just sighed and walked out of the room. He looked hurt. But what about me?! I'm the youngest! I was really hurt when he left our family in my fifth year! I sobbed for days! It was bloody Fred and George who calmed me down after I hadn't eaten in three bloody days! _Fred_. At the thought of him, I began to sob hysterically once more. Why did Fred have to leave us? How was I ever going to get over his death? Little did I know, I would. Eventually.

**A/N: What did you think? The next chapter is going to be even better!**

**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! XOXO The Bravest Gryffindor AKA TBG**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4- LOOSING FRED**

**A/N: Oh my Godric! Thank you so much to all of my lovely readers! 101 views... I'm blushing with pride! This chapter is dedicated to Princess of Flame for writing such a lovely review!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! -The Bravest Gryffindor**

**BTW: From this point forward, the story is in Ginny Weasley's POV unless marked otherwise. Thank you. Have a lovely day!**

I honestly can't believe that Percy would even care about me... then again...

_**FLASHBACK TEN YEARS AGO **_**(A/N Ginny would be about six years old, which would make Percy 12)**

_"OUCH!" I fell out of the tree that Fred and George dared me to climb. I tried to move my leg. It hurt really badly. Ughh. "PERCY!" I sobbed. "Percy, Per.. Percy!" "Ginny what happened to you love?" "I.." I started to sniffle. "I fell out of the tree, and my leg really hurts." "Okay, let's get you cleaned up and checked out. I'll carry you inside." _

_**TWENTY MINUTES LATER**_

_"There you go, good as new. Do you want me to kiss it to make it feel better?" Percy asked me, with a sad smile on his face. "Yes Percy, please." Percy kissed my leg. He had spent the greater part of the hour cleaning the cut on my leg, and then wrapping it up, so that it would heal. "Percy, will you play dragons with me? Please?" I begged my brother, giving him the famous "Ginny eyes". Let's face it; I had these suckers wrapped around my little finger. "Okay, but then you have to take a nap." "YAY!" I screamed. "I love you Percy, you're the best big brother ever!" _

_**PRESENT DAY**_

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! GET YOUR SELFISH ARSE OUT OF GEORGE'S ROOM THIS BLOODY INSTANT! NOW GINEVRA!" Bill screamed. Seconds later, with a wave of his wand, he busted the door open. "YOU WEREN'T THE ONLY ONE WHO LOST A BROTHER TODAY! YOU'RE BEING SO CHILDISH! APOLOGIZE TO PERCY, AND GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Bill screamed in my ear. "HOW DARE YOU BILL! I'M YOUR ONLY SISTER YOU BLASTED IDIOT! I'M NOT APOLOGIZING TO PERCY! AND BESIDES, FRED ALWAYS LET ME INTO HIS ROOM!" "WELL FRED ISN'T HERE RIGHT NOW, IS HE?" Suddenly, Bill seemed to realize what he had said. "I can't believe you Ginny. You're being selfish. First the whole 'me marrying Fleur' thing, now this. You ought to be ashamed of yourself. And with that, Bill slapped me across the face. My face stung and quickly turned red. Bill left the room. My face still stung. I could hear voices outside the door. _"You shouldn't 'ave done zat Bill! Shay waz clozer weeth heem! Geet 'ova zat!" _I could hear Fleur sticking up for me. It felt good to have someone on my side for once. _Maybe I would eventually get along with her. One day._

**A/N: I'm not French, so I really didn't know how to incorporate Fleur's accent into her cameo appearance. Sorry. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-TBG**


	5. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Dearest fans, it gives me great pain to say this, but I must put this story on hold. I will try to update every now and then, but with school rapidly approaching for me, I just won't have the time to write.

Thank you for your continuous support.

Much love

-The Bravest Gryffindor


End file.
